


Done.....

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: She's had enough, will he understand?I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam was quiet, withdrawn during the post mission checks. She avoided any and all comments, looks, and questions from her teammates including the team BBQ planned for that evening . She was withdrawn during the briefing as well which didn't go unnoticed. As soon as Jack dismissed them she was up and gone earning him confused looks from Tealc and Daniel. He looked at them with his I have no clue look and retreate to his office. A file had been placed on his desk that hadn't been there before, he opened it , read the summary and "WHAT!!!" he yelled. He grabbed the phone to the security desk " this is general O'Neill, Col Carter is not to be allowed off base..." " Sir the Colonel just left sir.' "SHIT... WALTER GET IN HERE!!!" the radar like sergeant poked his head in the door " the rest of your day has been cancelled sir...." He nodded and was out the door. He drove to her house it was dark, a neighbor he recognized was outside and he asked if she had been home yet. "Yes very briefly..seemed upset" she informed him. The lady added " she changed into a bathing suit and dress if that means anything" jack thought " the cookout.. yes it does thank you very much." He backed out her drive and took off. His truck roared up the driveway to his house catching everyone's attention including hers. She was standing on his porch and when she saw him coming quickly headed towards the lakes edge. "Oh like hell you are "he saidx aloud and drove thru half his yard cutting off her path. He stormed out as she took off again. "LT COLONEL STAND YOUR GROUND THIS FUCKING INSTANT!!!" Everyone stopped cold in their tracks except her. She kept moving towards the water not looking back. " Colonel? COLONEL! DAMNIT STOP OR I WILL CHARGE YOU WITH INSUBORDINATION." She spun around " not in the air force anymore" and continued on pulled off her coverup and dove off the dock. He stared after her dropping the file at his feet then followed her. Daniel and Tealc stood stock still most mouths hanging open as they watched Jack jump from the dock fully clothed. Meanwhile Sam finally surfaced about half a mile away. "Wow" Daniel mumbled as he picked up the file Jack had been holding. It read notice of intent to resign commission of Lt Col Samantha Carter. " Oh boy " he said and headed back to the others suggesting maybe they go to his house instead. Sam saw he was coming and ducked under the float surfacing on the other side. "Please go away, please go away please please please" " I can't do that,.." Jack calmly said. Sam let out a strangled sob "please please please please......" He softened and swam closer...".Sam please talk to me. Why are you trying to resign?" No answer. " "Sam?" "I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CANT" He grabbed her "what Sam what? Tell me I'll fix it I swear, what?

Comments please..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"You cant jack, you can't fix this. Its done," she turned and began swimming away from him. He was completely confused and curious. He began to follow. She swam above the water for a short distance then took a deep breath and dove. He stayed on the surface giving her her solace but not wanting to leave her alone so upset. She swam thru the darkness as long as she could. It was comforting only faced with the easiest problems to solve. Right or left, dive or surface, live or ? That last option scared her. Was she actually thinking about that? Her lungs screamed and she headed up. Breaking through with a large gasp and gulps of air she started screaming "WHY DAMNIT? WHY ME? HAVEN'T I BEEN THRU ENOUGH? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? WHY HAVE I FOUGHT SO HARD TO SAVE THIS FUCKING PLANET?" She started sobbing barely drawing air. Jack was behind her angry and scared. He needed to know. He quietly approached her. "Sam, please cmere" she didn't move towards him but didn't move away again either so he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered " rest, I've got you" in her ear. She stilled except for her sobs. His heart broke for her and he didn't even know what was going on. He didn't have to, this was Sam, his sam. When she started to quiet he took a chance " what's wrong Sam? Talk to me please." She stroked her arms and turned to face him. "Cancer, Jack I was just diagnosed with breast cancer... please leave me alone now." "Like hell I will" he said aloud, causing her to shake her head the tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her in a tight bear hug. She gave in and hugged back. "I won't leave you Sam, I'm here no matter what, always i promise" he turned them back towards the dock silently as she wept in his arms. He swam her all the way to the shore and once he could touch the bottom he held her tight and walked to the house. He silently thanked everyone for knowing to leave, he do it in person later right now his only concern was Samantha. He took her straight to the bathroom and sat her gently on the toilet while he plugged the tub and started the tap. Nothing was said. She needed this first, she needed to know he was there. She stood and looked in the full length mirror. Suddenly she unclasped her suit and the top fell revealing herself. He was behind her with a closely guarded expression. He followed her fingers as they traced a bright pink scar over her right breast. "Biopsy?" She nodded "when" he asked." Yesterday" she whispered. That was her day off he spotted her in the hall but didn't think anything of it. " You were alone... weren't you?" She nodded." For Christ Sake Sam WHY?" "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

" I went to your office, you were on the red phone with the President....you were doing something important and.." he grabbed her arms and spun her to meet his eyes "you listen to me right now Samantha, there is NOTHING more important to me than you do you understand me?" She stared at him wide eyed with tears beginning to fall. He blinked several times and released her turning away and shutting the water off. He exhaled deeply, "I'm sorry i yelled I didn't mean to upset you...." He stood and faced her. "I love you Samantha I have for a long time. I haven't told you because I'm a coward." She studied the floor and whispered " you're just saying that because im sick." He was in front of her in a flash lifting her chin so their eyes met. " I'm sorry you think that, nothing is further from the truth. I've been a coward. I didn't tell you my feelings because you're sick I told you because hearing you say that you think anything is more important to me than you made me realize you needed to know. Her eyes overflowed. How can you look at me?she whispered staring at him. His mouth moved but nothing came out, she dropped her head. Suddenly she felt him shudder and wetness on her arm. She looked up at him again, he was staring at her tears running down his face. " Oh my god baby, how can you say that? That you could even think that makes me the lowest most worthless.... " He searched for the right degrading word and realized there wasn't one degrading enough. He pulled out her close and kissed her head "I love you Samantha I do." She shook her head "but look at me..." He pulled back and gazed at her. " Yep, perfect." "WHAT ABOUT THIS? she yelled pointing at her rather big scar on her breast. He looked where she pointed then back at her eyes then back to her breast. Wordlessly he stepped close sat on the toilet eye level with her chest and he gently kissed the wound caressing it with his tongue. He sucked the nipple into his mouth causing her to groan. He moved to the other one and did the exact same actions. " What about it? He asked darkly it tastes just as delicious as the other." He reached for her suit bottoms and pulled them down. He then quickly removed his clothes and stepped into the tub with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He had her lay with her back against the tub lavender scented bubbles all around. He started at her neck finding the pulse point and following it with his tongue licking and kisses down her neck across her collarbone to her breast taking as much if it in his mouth as he could he kissed across her breast bone to the biopsy scar still fresh and pink. He placed the most sensual and delicate kisses on her breast knowing it was sore but needing her to know he wasn't afraid of it or if was unattractive. He continued down her belly until he hit the waterline. She giggled internally now what she thought. He slid his hands under her butt and lifted her barely out of the water. More like moved the water out of his way. She gasped her head rolling back when his tongue circled her belly button and she jerked when he dipped it in. He shifted her a little and she thought there's no way he's...ah ah he was!, He was circling her clit. She breathlessly moaned "jjaacckk..." He stopped "bed" she whispered out of breath. He smirked "hard to hold yourself up? " "Yes" he pulled the plug and stood lifting her. She was like a ragdoll. He captured her lips with his as he carried her to his bed. Neither had dried off and neither cared. For once it was right here right now. He laid her on the bed as delicately as if she were made if China and moved to his previous position he kissed down her thighs and raised her legs groaning loudly when she was open to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT RATING HERE

He lowered himself to her lapping at her gently at first then using his fingers to open her inserted his tongue as far as he could she arched and moaned. He reached his hands under her bottom and circled her anus. She gasped, no one had ever touched her there. He stopped briefly "you ok,?" "Yes God jack don't stop. "Hadn't planned on it he mumbled she screamed from the sensation "GOD JACK INSIDE ME NOW!

Instead of climbing on top he scooted back so he leaned against the headboard. " Cmere baby" she looked at him questioningly. " Your chest is sore right? She nodded. " I'm too heavy I'll hurt you if I'm on top. He leaned towards her capturing her lips and whispered low in her ear " I need you so badly please baby cmere" she had tears running down her cheeks as she crawled to him. He had her lips again as he softly guided her over him. He positioned her above his erection and pulled her down gently but she was so enthralled with his kiss she didn't expect the penetratioñ.  
Her eyes flew open and her head went back as she screamed. He took her tender breast in his mouth and drew circles around the nipple making it perk, then he moved to her scar licking and kissing every inch. When she caught her breath she locked eyes with him and they started moving they were so in tune with each other no direction was needed they thrust against each other in perfect rhythm. Until jack thrust against Sam and grabbed her hips holding him inside her. She felt him twitch and grow harder inside her. " So close baby so close." She held him tightly " me too" she whispered "come inside me jack I need you." He looked at her "you sure?" She nodded feverishly tears welling in her beautiful blue eyes. He nodded, and ran his fingers thru her hair and stopped effectively holding her head immobile to his she griped his forearms tightly as he started thrusting into her hard. His cheeks rested on hers so his mouth was close to her ear "I love you Samantha he growled and yelled "oh fucking god!!! And he was gone, emptying himself into her. She exploded right after he did throwing her head back and screaming while her body shuddered. He held her tightly as she rode each wave of pleasure until finally she stilled. Too still..."Sam? You ok ?" No answer he could feel her breathing and the fast thumping of her heart. He turned to look at her face she was out cold still draped over him. He cradled her to him and covered them both. He leaned his head back and dosed off. He woke with a start, Sam was gone. It was still dark out he took deep breaths "its ok it's ok it's ok" he looked around "Sam?" He got up and walked around the house "Sam?" Nothing.... As he walked past the front windows something caught his eye....a naked something.There she was sinking into the lake. He smiled to himself and headed out to join her. She surfaced beautifully so elegant and graceful her moves fluid and sure. The water hugged her like a best friend. He waited until she moved to her back arms outstretched a look of complete bliss on her face. "May I join you" he said. She smiled "please yes" he instantly stepped off the dock sinking like a stone. She giggled as he surfaced right in front of her grabbing her lips with his. He pulled back "hi" he whispered "I've loved you for so long" she blurted out. They broke stared at each other then jack whispered " thank God oh thank you God.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They floated aimlessly, talking, laughing just being. In a quiet moment jack whispered "Sam?" She knew what he wanted, she inhaled deeply and started...." The biopsy results should take a day or so. If it's benign, nothing happens. If it's malignant, I um...her breath hitched. He tightened his embrace. I face mastectomy, chemo, or both. She turned to face him "lm scared jack" he pulled her tighter "I know baby, me too, but hey you are not alone understand? She nodded but her bottom lip quivered and tears filled her eyes. "Lie back baby" she let go of his neck and fell into the waters embrace. She brought her legs up around his waist and felt him kicking his legs towards the shallows. She trembled in anticipation. She closed her eyes as he planted his feet down and leaned forward kissing her belly. She arched up urging him on. He suddenly raised her legs to his shoulders and began a sensual attack. She screamed and thrust her hips towards him. He caught her bottom and held it to his mouth moaning loudly. She closed her eyes and let the sensation take her away from her worries. He was all that existed, all that mattered. He licked, nipped and sucked until she thought she'd pass out then her body arched violently and she screamed then almost choked on the mini tidal wave that hit her. He removed his shorts and she let herself fall beneath the surface as he entered her the water swallowing her scream. He held still inside her and grabbed her arms pulling her to him. She lunged at him shoving her tongue in hs mouth, thrusting her hips into his. She felt another climax building. "God Sam I'm gonna..ah god..." He couldn't get the words out she was crushing her lips to his her hands behind his head he moaned low as a warning then she was bent forward over him as he arched screaming into her. He arched so violently that they found themselves underwater. He had fallen backwards. They both sprang to the surface coughing and gagging then laughing when they realized what had happened. They fell against each other exhausted shared a intense kiss then walked to shore.>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They both fell asleep on the couch as soon as they hit it. Hours later the phone rang. "Jack it's Janet is Sam there?" His stomach turned, "yeah Jan um just a minute" he went to the couch and gently shook her. "Sam? Janet is calling for you" her smile faded and she rose silently and walked to the phone. He waited anxiously, finally he heard her hang up. Then suddenly a loud crash. He jumped and ran to the kitchen "SAM? SAM? He found her sitting in the dark on the pantry floor. Slowly he made his way to her, "Sam? Baby please what is it?" Her only response a blank stare tears running down her cheeks. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He drew back the comforter and laid her down pulling the cover over her. "Sam whatever it is, I'm here and that's not gonna change." He sat and waited. " No" She whispered As he turned to look at her the covers flew and she was up and out the door before he knew it. Jack followed and watched as she frantically looked for her things and cried. When she turned towards the door he was there. He tilted her chin to look at him. " They're going to mutilate me...you deserve better, go find someone whole!" She went to move around him but he held fast and in shock. He couldn't believe what he had heard and had no idea how to help her. He took a deep breath and grabbed her upper arms stilling her. She tried to fight but had nothing left and slumped against him. When she had settled a little he asked "what do you mean Sam?" She looked blankly ahead "mastectomy" she said. She pulled from his hold turned away from him and went back to the bedroom. Not bothering with the light she curled into a ball and silently wept. He sat there staring at her. He had no idea how to help her but he desperately wanted to. Just then there was a soft knock at his door. He left her and went to check. Peering out the peephole he saw a brown poof of hair belonging to his dear friend Janet Frazier base CMO " thank god" jack mumbled and opened the door. "Jan what do I do? Please tell me how do I....what do I...." Janet grabbed his cheeks wet with tears and said in an even voice" first calm down, deep breaths." He did as he was told and theyn sat and listened while she explained all the medical jargon that was about to profoundly affect their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

When she was done Janet went into the bedroom. A few minutes passed and jack heard her scream "NO DAMNIT NO GET OUT YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT TO ME!" He got to the door just as she screamed GET OUT! He yelled before he could stop it "SAMANTHA STOP IT NOW! he barked in his command voice. She stopped and stared at him tears rolling. He mentally kicked himself and tried again "I'm sorry Sam I did not mean to yell, please lie down I'll be right back ok ?" She nodded like lost child. He led Janet out and to the front door. "When?" He asked. "The day after tomorrow at the base." Jack nodded "we'll be there" Janet looked at him. "I'll call col Reynolds and tell him Sam is undergoing tests and needs support and that the day to day stuff is on him til I say otherwise, doctors orders." Jacks eyes shot to hers but he knew better than to argue with his power monger. He nodded his head and silently hugged her goodnight.

He closed the door and took a deep breath, then headed for the bedroom. She wasn't in bed, knocked on the bathroom door "Sam?" He heard her crying. He knocked again and stood there trying to talk to her when he heard a sound that stopped him. He couldn't quite place it but it was definitely metal, Sam was still crying and he just had a feeling of dread hit him. He started pounding on the door. "Sam! Sam open up! Now Samantha open this door!!!" He ran to the kitchen toolbox and grabbed his hammer. He began pounding the pins from the door mounts. When the last one flew out the door fell free and his heart sank. His instinct was right that sound had been metal hitting the floor, a razor blade she had tried to cut the cancerous cells out. "My god Sam what are you doing? He ran to her side and grabbed her. The cuts were superficial he thanked whoever that razor blades were made small. He cleaned and bandaged her. Afterwards she looked at him with a clearness he had yet to see that day. " Im sorry" she said "I know I've ruined everything between us. Im gonna go home now."

"Sam you haven't ruined anything I promise please stay please I need you" Her head dropped and he gathered her in his arms. "I need you baby please." She didn't look up but started nodding. He wrapped his arms around her and walked her back to bed. He pulled the covers over her and said "you don't have to talk but I need you to know a couple things so please listen ok? She nodded. " Ok first I do not accept your resignation, second, doc put us both on medical leave. Until you're fit to return and I'll agree to talk about alternatives to active duty at that time. Third the doc wants you at the mountain day after tomorrow and we're going even if you make me order you. And fourth...he paused will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own aything purely fanfic

She turned and looked at him. He looked right back and added " I know you think I feel obligated to say these things so I don't want you to answer yet..wait til after the procedure and then how ever long you want but I'll still be here you hear me? She smiled softly tears rolling down her cheeks and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his neck. "I love you Samantha" she squeezed him tighter "I love you too.... Jonathan" He pulled back and was met by a mischievous smile. "That sounds weird not even my momumble mumble mumble.." he tried to complete his thought but couldn't around her tongue but decided this was better so he gave it up and kissed her back. Soft, sensual,slow kisses that made his head swim. She rolled from her side to her back pulling him with her. He whispered hold on and he grabbed under her legs like a harness and rolled again so she was on top. He sat up and thrust towards her. Surprised her head flew back in a strangled moan. She lunged herself back at him pushing him down on the bed. Their lips never left each other his hands moved to her hips her hands worked in his pants. When she got them free she started kissing down his neck definitely leaving marks but who cares. She licked and kissed her way to his nipples sucking and tonguing them until he arched up under her. She smiled against his skin and prepared for his reaction as she dipped her tongue in his belly button. "Oh god woman!" He said in a strangled voice. She stuck her tongue in as far as she could then swirled on the way out. "SAM!" She ignored him continuing her journey. She eyed her target, more like it was poking her in the chest and instead of playing with him she devoured him taking almost his full length in her throat and held there bucking with him as his body almost levitated. He was beyond sound. His hands flew to her head not holding her caressing her scalp she loved that. She moaned deeply which vibrated thru him. He was close, very close "baby stop" he croaked. She eased but didn't stop. "Baby PLEASE, PLEASE" she looked at him "why?" She whispered He let out a breath and reached down grabbing her under her arms and pulling up when her legs straddled him he lunged towards her in one fluid movement rolling over top of her and sealing her lips with his. She now found herself on her back he was kneeling between her legs and his tongue was wrestling with his. His hands moved to her hips and he entered her in one smooth motion. She screamed into his mouth and arched off the bed. Coming partly down then back up as she moaned and grunted. He growled back his resolve to let her adjust fading. He was crumbling when she finally laid down and moaned "more jack more" he thrust into her and held while he twitched and jumped inside her "love you... love you.... please take me" she reached for him grabbing his lips with hers " take me" she said against them. She laid back down and he grabbed her hips again thrusting hard and deep. Her hands flew above her head to the bed post and she pushed against it slamming into him " God yes!" He said realizing she was holding herself against him she brought his hand up and found her clit worrying it into a frenzy with his fingers while still thrusting into her. Her moans increased until her mouth opened but no noise came out.... suddenly she clamped down on him so hard he almost fell over she screamed and pushed against him harder. "Aahh" he screamed and exploded inside her while she was still climaxing. He fell to the bed barely conscious the room spun. He jerked awake and had to collect his thoughts a minute. He turned to her she stared at the ceiling but she wasn't there. His head cleared instantly "God Sam? Sam? She was breathing but shallow. He pulled the covers over her "Sam?" He kissed her lips gently she blinked "breathe with me baby Cmon" he put his lips beside hers and inhaled deeply and slowly exhaling against her skin, inhale, exhale. She began to match his rhythm and the he swallowed the lump in his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Her lips started moving but no sound came out. She kept mouthing the same thing he pulled his ear over her mouth she whispered "whoa" He couldn't help it he laughed out loud falling back on the bed. She started to giggle, then quieted. He turned to her and knew. " So today..." She nodded silent tears falling. He gently turned her to face him. "You are not alone, I will be there I'm not leaving you." She nodded snuggling closer. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "For?" She looked at him like, seriously ? " For just about everything the last 2 days." He jumped up "the SEX? oh you better not be saying sorry for the sex I may have to..." She was laughing " no you dork, but pretty much everything else." He looked into her sparkling blue eyes, "don't remember anything else.."  
They rode to the mountain in silence her squeezing his hand. Unstoppable tears rolled down her cheeks. The elevator opened and there stood Daniel and Tealc. "We don't know exactly what's going on but we're here" Tealc nodded. Sam finally spoke "Cmon" she led them to the closest VIP room. Jack closed the door, and moved to her side. " I have a malignancy in my right breast.." Tealc remained stoic, Daniels eyes closed briefly then open tears falling. " I had a biopsy 2 days ago and Janet determined a ...she choked.. .Jack put his hand on her neck..she straightened.....a mastectomy is needed." She stood and slowly walked out leaving the guys speechless. Jack cleared his throat " doc has put me and Sam on medical leave, Reynolds will be contacting you to see how you wanna proceed. T would you please go talk to him in private, tell him the situation and I'll be calling when they take her in..." He paused. "Certainly O'Neill." Tealc replied and was off. Jack sat back and hung his head. Daniel walked to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder. Jack wiped his eyes and clapped his hand over it. "Cmon let's go" jack stood and Daniel wrapped him in a quick hug. Jack returned it they stepped back furiously wiping eyes. "I'm here" Daniel said. Jack nodded at him and took off towards the infirmary. They both entered as Janet was asking Sam about the small cuts on her breast. Sam studied the floor, Janet looked at jack. "Been taken care of Jan" she nodded, and whispered"denial" to Sam who returned her stare as her tears fell. Jack watched as her clothes were changed, an IV was started, her breast was examined and cleaned. As the sedative was about to be pushed she started shaking taking shallow breaths. He grabbed her hand and spoke low into her ear. "It'll be ok, I love you no matter what, she turned away and he turned her back in matter what." He kissed her, screw the cameras, he kissed her hard and sure. "Yes" she said. His eyes snapped to hers she smiled "yes jack, ill marry you" Daniel smiled widely as Jack almost fell over. Sam calmed finally believing he truly loved her. " Thank God" was all he could say. He wiped his eyes and nodded at the nurse. He watched Sam as the medicine flowed into her. The grip on his hand loosened as sleep took her. " We're going to take her now General, please wait...." Is this where she's coming back to? He interrupted she nodded ," I'll stay here thank you "


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack sat there frozen, the reality of what was happening to her finally sinking in. "Jack" Daniel said softly brought him out of his thoughts. Daniel came in and silently handed him some tissues and a cup of coffee. " Uh thanks Danny" Daniel nodded. Both men sat in silence until jack exhaled deeply in a exhausted voice he mumbled " how the hell do I help her thru this?" Daniel looked up at him. "Just be you jack, love her deeply as I know you do. Be there for her, always. Let her be angry, be sad, be scared just be you." Jack blinked and looked at him ya know spacemonkey, you really are brilliant in more ways than paper. I need a favor, go to my house and in my bedside table there is a small black velvet box, I need that before she comes back."  
Jack called up to Reynolds asking him to come down he didn't want to risk being gone when she returned. Next thing he knew he was being shook awake, god when did I fall asleep he thought? "Hey Jack" it was his friend Reynolds. "Tealc told me about Carter, I'm sorry man" jack nodded and knowing jack wasn't a real emotional sharer moved on "so doc says I'm it until she says unless there's a war or something..." Jack chuckled " I'm in uncharted territory here buddy I appreciate your help I know this is all getting dumped on you please call me with any questions I dunno if I have answers but you might get lucky" they both smiled then jack looked down "I don't know how long... Reynolds stopped him " no worries, I got you. I've been talking to Hammond, doc clued him in and he said he's a phone call away too. His hand went to Jack's shoulder, " we got you jack, just take care of her." Jack nodded he threw a grateful look. Just then Daniel or more specifically about 3 doz roses pulled back the curtain causing them both to jump then chuckle to themselves. He set the huge vase down and fished the requested box out of his pocket. Reynolds eyes went wide "whoa buddy....it's about damn time" he slapped him in the back "fort is under control jack" and he walked out. Jack looked in the box, a box he had had for around 6 yrs. He saw the stone offworld and brought it back. One of his buddies from black ops had a jewel shop and he had it cut and mounted in the hope that someday she would wear it. "Wow" Daniel peeked "that's unique, incredible" " just like her" jack whispered. Daniel sat eye to eye with him. "She's gonna be ok, we always are>, aren't we" They shared a grin. Janet came around the corner she gave both men a small smile. " Looks good, we'll have to wait for post op scans but it looks like it was capsulized meaning contained in several nodes in her breast which means...she stopped. "A mastectomy" jack supplied. " Yes Sir, it was the only way to be sure. There's adequate tissue for reconstruction in a few months . " He looked at her "chemo?" She looked back at him and sighed " that'll depend on the scans in a few days jack." He nodded " how long before I can take her home? At least 3 days to let her body recover from the shock and get those scans. If they're clean I'll discharge her if you're sure..... what?. She sighed "Sam is going to go through a depression a mourning she's going to need...."I know doc I know" she stopped and nodded "ok she's in recovery she'll be back in about half and hour" she turned to walk away. "Janet, wait!" She stopped her head down. Jack walked over and put his arms around her "thank you for saving her" a sob escaped her but she made herself look at him. "My pleasure sir..." She whispered and walked away.

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack heard them wheeling her down to him. She looked so small so weak not the vibrate captain he met all those years ago challenging him to arm wrestle. He Daniel and Tealc stepped aside as they settled her monitors and tubes. He moved closer and saw the bulky bandages covering her right side. Suddenly there was no air, his knees buckled and he fell. Tealc helped him to the next bed while Daniel got Janet. Jack sat immobile willing himself to breathe as Janet approached " jack look at me, LOOK AT ME!" he complied " she's ok, really jack she's ok she's gonna be asleep for awhile but she's ok"  
He still couldn't get breath. " Jack, JACK?" he faded to blackness. "SAM!!!" he bolted awake. What the hell? He looked around and saw Daniel asleep in a chair and next to him was Sam still unconscious. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed a chair throwing himself into it. The noise woke Daniel "jack hey how are you? " "HOW AM I??? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" "you passed out from anxiety and exhaustion" jack was trying to remember. Then his eyes snapped to Sam "has she?" Daniel shook his head " no, you've only been out about 30 minutes she hasn't woken yet."  
"Jjaacckk" he heard in his ear. He turned and there were those beautiful eyes. " Hey, I love you" she smiled " love you" she whispered. Then as if just remembering she looked down and brought her hand up at the same time "OH, OH OH NOOOO" she cried " NO, NO, NO, NO" he stood and grabbed her cheeks "baby look at me, Sam I'll make it an order....LOOK AT ME" her eyes snapped up to his. "you're ok, you hear me? You are ok....it's alright, I am here right here we'll get thru this do you trust me? She was crying " do you trust me? " She nodded "scared" was all she could get out. " I know I know me too but I'm here, we all are here and we'll help you I promise please please calm down. She grabbed his hands putting one on her cheek the other in her hair. He took the hint and added gentle pressure to her cheek while stroking her hair. Her arms flew to his neck and chest specifically over his heart while he talked to her. She calmed feeling the rhythmic motions. Janet had appeared behind him with a sedative when she witnessed their exchange she used half of what she had originally drawn up. He saw her inject the sedative. " You're gonna go back to sleep so your body can rest. Have good dreams, I'll be here when you wake. Ok? She nodded and he leaned in kissing her softly and she returned the kiss until the meds took her and he pulled back unable to hide his tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

When she woke up next he was asleep next to her. She gently pulled her hand from his and lifted her blanket. She couldn't control the tears as she saw the bulky, flat dressing that covered where hg er breast was. She lowered the covers and saw Jack's brown eyes staring back at her. "It's ok it's ok I love you he said as he ran his fingers thru her hair. She nodded furiously, she knew all this but still the reality was overwhelming. "Hey, look at me....her eyes snapped to his I love you more than anything... always. Her tears lessened to a trickle and she tried desperately to obey but closed her eyes in defeat. "Hey you remember what we talked about before?" " That was before" she whispered. He moved closer " you're same person now as you were then Samantha" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He took her left hand from her chest and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you, don't you ever forget that." He leaned in and kissed her then pulled back enough to hold her eyes. "You are the same Sam, I love you." A few days later her scans came back clean and she was set to be discharged the next day. Janet had managed to kick jack out for the moment and her anxiety took over, not bad she just felt caged. She pulled herself up and stood knowing there would be some disorientation. Her head cleared after a minute and she snuck out. It was late very few personnel were around. She made her way down the hall and came to the gym. " Should be fine, it's not my arms or legs anyway." She pushed open the door to the locker room. Not wanting to take time to change completely she pulled off her sweat pants and T-shirt leaving boyshorts and a Cami. She opened the door to the pool. The lights were dimmed the water crisp, clear beautiful. It called to her. She walked to the ladder and stepped down falling into the cool embrace. She let go with her left hand letting it float freely. Jack walked back in to the infirmary and found her bed empty. He asked the nurse where she was and she admitted she didn't know. He was about to notify security when he stopped in horror. " Oh my god " he said and ran he ran faster than his knees would let him. "No, no, no,no...." She was in heaven a sense of normalcy was returning then...a stabbing pain ripped thru her right side across her chest and down her arm. She swung her other arm up but was too late to grab anything she rolled over face down " stay calm stay calm she told herself her right arm would not move so she paddled with her left and kicked as hard as she could she turned and gasped big gulps of air but could not keep herself from flipping again this time weak from the effort and further out away from the edge she focused her movements and tried to will her right side to work. She kicked hard and thrust her left arm around and was able to spin again and able to grab another gulp of air. As she returned face down she thought that maybe if this is how things were going to be now maybe she shouldn't fight. She used to swim over 5 miles no problem she couldn't turn herself, what else would she discover she couldn't do. She couldn't expect jack to give up his life to be her caretaker. She had decided to stop struggling when she felt a wave of water wash over her. Then a a hand around her wrist a arm around her waist then suddenly she was over again looking at the ceiling. She sucked in deep breaths coughing up the water she had already swallowed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"SAM!! JESUS SAM??? CAN YOU HEAR ME? SAM??" She tried to find her voice " let me go she said in her brain she screwed her eyes shut and yelled "LET ME GO!!" They had made it to the shallows by then and he stopped and looked at her. She had tears running down her face " LET ME GO she repeated. If I can't do this I don't wanna see what else I can't do. I can't face thus jack I thought I could but I cant I'm telling you I can't go back there they'll never let me out and I'll never be who I was I can't face that please just let me go and leave. He looked at her in disbelief he could feel his anger and was trying hard to subdue it. Without another word he gathered her to him and went to locker room he set her in a shower stall with a bench and started the warm water. He left the curtain open to watch her and picked up the phone. " Janet it's O'Neill I've got Sam and we're heading home you did say she could go whenever right? Yes well that's why I called I just realized I forgot to sign all those lovely papers but listen Jan I'm almost home can we do that tomorrow maybe please I wanna get her home. Great I owe ya one thanks see you later." He went and joined her in the stall undressing her remaining clothes and his and removing her soaked bandages.

He worked wordlessly until they were rinsed and he was dressing her.  
"So you had major surgery 3 days ago and you wanna give up because you can't swim around yet us that right? Well ya know my knees are shot I can't do near what I used to even last year so guess that's my choice too. How you wanna go? We already did the drowning thing so no thank you there. So tell me Samantha what the fuck are you gonna do next?" She collapsed in a string of sobs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
>  

He turned away and leaned up against the lockers disgusted with himself. "You're scaring me so much...." She wordlessly stood and turned to the full body mirror. He heard cloth hitting the ground and turned.  
She was staring at herself unbandaged and naked. The purple-pnk scars were swollen from the exertion. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Jack walked behind her and lightly traced the wounds with his fingers. "How can you...." He looked at her in the mirror. "How can I what? Love you? Love is in your mind and soul not your breasts Samantha" she nodded as if she understood finally. He turned her to him.  
"Sam, do I have to worry here?" She shook her head slightly "No, I ....I... I can't give you a reason but that feeling isn't there or at least not as strong, I can beat it if... He looked at her tenderly...if you help me."  
"Always"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They made it out if the mountain with a follow up appt and a stern warning to return if any changes. Sam fell asleep, jack made a decision.  
When Sam awoke she was surprised to still be riding in his truck. As she got her bearings she realized nothing was familiar to her.  
"Jack, where...?" He looked at her and smiled "going fishing." She looked at him in disbelief. "You brought me to Minnesota?" Yup....nuf said.  
The cabin was beautiful she couldn't believe her eyes. It was so jack, not General O'Neill. While he unpacked she investigated. Living room, kitchen, spare bath, spare room, master bedroom and master bath..with a hot tub! Oh thank God she thought as arms came around her waist "thought you'd like it" he whispered nudging her neck. "Let's fill it up, there's plenty of time to unpack, relax." She didn't have to be told twice she leaned forward and started the hottest water she could.  
While it filled she looked at her reflection, it was still a shock but getting milder. She unbuttoned her top and let it slide off. She still wore thick bandages on her right side mostly as protection from seat belts and such. She gently pulled the tape away and let it fall to the floor. Jack was behind her unbeknownst to her yet.  
Tears streamed down her face. "God how can I expect him to.....He deserves so much more..." He snapped "Samantha what do I have to do to prove to you there is no better and if there was im not interested. I am with you and you need to decide if that's what you want." He pulled her close, "I am not mad, just so frustrating that you still think this Sam." He leaned forward and shut off the water. He helped her undress then in the tub. She melted against the side as the water enveloped her.  
After a long silence she started talking "no one told me...it's hard jack. It's so hard." He brushed her hair back encouraging her to go on. "I thought I could handle anything, I'm so scared." This puzzled him ,"of what baby? Please tell me"  
"I feel vulnerable, exposed I can't explain it, it feels like I'm showing my weakness on my chest, literally." He tipped her chin to look at him. "Sam, your breasts don't define you. You define you, and I need you. Please try to understand you are my life, my everything..." He stopped and looked down wiping his face.

She leaned up and pulled him to her. "l LOVE YOU" she said staring into his eyes then whispered "so much."


	17. Chapter 17

Notes...I was hesitant to continue because of numerous visits from the grammar and punctuation police. While I thank you for your vigilance please refrain from leaving such comments. I write to relax and enjoy myself, all mistakes are mine and I'm not perfect nor do I want to be. If my way of writing bothers you please stop reading. Thank you


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They softly kissed, she watched his face and she straddled him. He positioned his hands then closed his eyes while deepening the kiss and stroking her gently. She gasped and pulled away. "What? Jesus Sam did I hurt you?" She had a shocked look on her face and shook her head. "Then what? Please talk to me, what happened just now?"

"More....I felt so much more" her tears fell in disbelief. "Touch me again jack please I need to know if it's real." He didn't want to freak her but had to say it. "Please stop me if I hurt you, god I don't wanna hurt you please" she nodded frantically."Touch me baby please. " Jack smiled and leaned forward running his tongue along her scar as she bit back screams and arched almost to the water. "GOD¡!!! She yelled overcome with sensation she started panting and he sunk his hand below the water and into her. She bucked wildly and came on a scream. He pulled her up to him and devoured her lips. "See, I told you. You're still Sam a beautiful, brilliant, extremely gorgeous and very sensual woman. He pulled her closer till their lips barely touched "my woman!"

She smiled back and started kissing him raising herself up to accept him. She slid down on him so slowly he thought he'd go insane. Which she loved. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her. She screamed from the shock ans sudden sensation. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead to his and held on. He started fast until she almost broke then he slowed and explored every inch of her with his mouth. When her eyes fluttered shut he sped up again slamming into her. She began to spasm and he backed off, fingering her left breast while licking her scar. He could feel her body throbbing, she started softly crying "jack please I need to come, I'm so cl..." He grabbed her hips and yanked her down while thrusting up. She screamed louder than he'd ever heard before sobbing his name as the aftershocks hit her one after another. He thrust again exploding violently with a deep growl. He was surprised when she arched wildly and came again. He pulled her to him and cradled her then planted his feet against the opposite side of the hot tub so they wouldn't drown in their stupor. She started crying and kissing his shoulder and neck shaking as she sobbed. When he floated back to earth and could form words he lowered his mouth to her ear. "See baby? Nothing that matters has changed. You are still my Samantha and I still cherish you." She looked at him and whispered "I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The next few days were spent very much the same.... loving touches, caresses, reassurances. But at the date for her reexamination drew near she became increasingly apprehensive.

He came back from a supply run and found her sittingon the dock, her feet in the water staring at nothing. He knew the water was about chest high there so he walked up beside her and stepped off splashing down into the water. He turned to her "cmere" and he placed his hands under her arms to balance her. She blinked back tears or tried to...She was overcome by this man. "Cmere Sam Cmon" she sniffled and scooted forward into his arms. 

He let them sink to chin level, she cried out in relief. She'd needed this, her solace. She let go of his neck and he moved a hand to her back as she lowered herself down so she floated on the surface. she was smiling and crying at the same time. She giggled and sobbed. He held her moving around thru the deepest water he could and still support her.

She was trying to quiet herself when he pulled her against him. "Let it out baby, you've been thru alot without your normal way to cope. Please let it out. She sobbed and sobbed letting loose every pent up emotion she had, he calmly held her moving slowly they the water. When she began to quiet her chest was hitching roughly. "Ow ow " she started whispering. He knew submersion would regulate her breathing and the tremors but after almost drowning he wasn't sure if she wanted that.

He moved his mouth to her ear and asked her in a low voice "wanna go under?" She gripped him tighter "please... please" He nodded against her head. "Turn your back to me baby". She did " deep breath" he felt her inhale and he slid beneath the surface. Her head went back on his shoulder, her body relaxed. He held her in one arm and swam with the other. When his lungs started to pull he slowly made their way up.  
.  
Breaking the surface as one Sam's hands flew to her face. "Oh my god....oh thank you, thank you thank you. Again? Please jack again?  
"You try..." She stiffened and turned to him. "I'm scared" he cupped her cheek " I'm right here, always" she nodded as stray tears fell. She hugged him and pulled away beginning to tread water. He had his hand on her arm and slowly loosened his grip. She looked at him and he nodded at her.

She inhaled deeply and dove. He followed her under and back up almost immediately. "You ok" he asked. She was panting and surprised. "I think so...he could see her doing an internal inventory of such. " Yeah I really think so....you coming? " She ask and was under again. He grinned and followed her. She went deeper this time , her confidence increasing. They surfaced about midway between the float and the dock.  
"I wanna try some laps" she told him. He looked at her "I'm here, go easy and remember if it hurts please stop there's always tomorrow right? She nodded "definitely a tomorrow" they both knew the under meaning of that. He silently backed away as she kicked up her feet and out her head down. Her strokes weren't as fluid as before but at least both sides worked. She made it halfway to the float before her stroke faltered and she stopped but didn't come up. Jack dove and grabbed her waist she moved her left hand to his head to say she was ok as he took them up.  
They surfaced by the float ladder and he grabbed it. "Sam! What happened? You ok?" She was coughing a bit from the water that had gotten in her mouth but finally sputtered "yes.. yes jack I'm fine please im ok" he let her take a few deep breaths. She wiggled loose and turned to him. She kissed him hard. "I'm ok" she said against his lips. " There was a small spasm probably overexertion, it just reminded me of....." He nodded and kissed her gently, his own pulse rate easing. "You did great, I'm proud of you" she smiled " more tomorrow?" He nodded "more tomorrow, cmere" she laid against him as he paddled them to shore. She stared at the sky, "tomorrow" she whispered.

When tomorrow came, she made it all the way on her own as Jack watched proudly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The next day there was a knock on the door. Sam jumped not used to hearing that here. Jack opened the door and stepped back inviting whoever in. Sam stood when she saw General Hammond and Janet Frazier.  
Sam looked at jack. "I knew you were dreading this follow up and going back so I asked them to come here. Sam smiled and nodded against her tears. "Doctor why don't you take the Colonel into the bedroom while I talk with Jack" Hammond said "yes sir" the women said and left. Hammond turned to jack and motioned to the porch. Jack grabbed 2 beers and followed. "Jack part if this conversation is as your commander part as her god Daddy I'll make sure you know which is which understand?" Jack nodded. "Ok ive talked to the President and it's been decided that due to your exemplary performance and dedication to this planet the frat regs have been suspended in your case." A gasp came from behind them and they turned to see Sam. Hammond smiled at her and turned back to jack. "Now as her god daddy, you hurt her son and there will be no place for you to hide....you read me General?" Jacks eyes were wide and he croaked out "yes sir" feeling like a cadet. Hammond smiled, "good, now let's celebrate shall we?" With that that front door opened and Janet came out followed by Cassie, Daniel, and Tealc. Each person carrying a bag or box with supplies in it. As their guests took control Jack grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her aside. "I had no idea about this, are you ok? Sam smiled brightly and jack was stunned, he hadn't seen that smile in months and didn't realize how much he ached for it. "I'm good jack, we're free" she whispered blinking tears from her eyes. "What did Jan..." He was stopped by her kiss to which he responded immediately deepening the kiss. They broke apart, her hands framed his face. "I'm fine, the rest can wait for later." She kissed him again and he bent slightly and wrapped his arms tightly around her lifting her off the ground and walked her towards the bedroom. "Jack, what about everyone...?" "They're busy" no sooner had those words left his mouth there was a small knock on the door. Jack jumped up while Sam straightened herself and Janet came in with a broad smile. " Sam you know I ran a few tests earlier right? Well I tested your urine for proteins and just checked the test strips....um" Sam looked at jack, he stared back and the both yelled "what??!!?? Is it back? Chemo?? What?" Janet shook her head " you're pregnant"

Continued in HOPE


End file.
